Opposites Don't Always Attract
by vratsababe
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley lead completely different lives. This puts a day for each of these Wizarding fathers side by side.


This is actually an old fic, written by me back in December of '07, that I'm surprised that I never uploaded here. Written for my FF100 challence-Author's choice.

* * *

Arthur Weasley woke up at six, still a little tired, yet ready to start his day.

Lucius Malfoy rolled out of bed at about ten, cursing the fact that he had things to do that afternoon.

Arthur showered and put on his worn, yet still favorite robes Molly had bought him for his birthday a few years ago.

Lucius showered and sifted through a closet full of fine, mostly brand new robes, before putting on some robes Narcissa had picked out.

Arthur made his way downstairs and sat down for a quick breakfast with his four sons still at home, his daughter, and his wife. The table was stacked with pancakes and kippers and orange juice, all made homemade with love.

Lucius took the two flights of stairs down to the first floor where his wife and six-year-old were waiting to have lunch. The house elves brought out their food for them, served and prepared without them having to lift a single fingernail.

Arthur left the house precisely at seven-thirty to anticipate traffic with the floo and some time to get ready for the day before being in his office at eight. He kissed his wife on the cheek and bade his family adieu, ruffling the hair of whichever twin was sitting at the end of the table before taking off.

Lucius checked his watch at ten to noon and decided it was time to head in the direction of the Ministry for his meeting with the Minister at twelve-thirty. He kissed his wife, received a hug from his son, and apparated.

Arthur walked to his office in a direct path, saying 'hello' to a few co-workers without stopping his brisk pace, arriving at his desk at eight-ten.

Lucius strolled through the Ministry, saying _'bonjour' _to the visiting French Junior Minister, making plans for him and Narcissa to have dinner with a Wizengamot judge and his wife, commenting on a Tutshill versus Puddlemere match, and visiting a second cousin in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, still making it to the Minister's office timely at twelve-thirty.

Arthur worked through lunch, sorting out a situation with serious muggle baiting near York, reading through several statements regarding a strangling telephone outside of Liverpool, and sending a notice to a couple in Hogsmeade so he could check out on time at five o'clock.

Lucius had a glass of wine and chatted with the Minister for a good hour before being invited to sit in at a court hearing. Afterwards, he dropped into the Department of Magical Games and Sports to secure tickets for him and Draco for the English National match against Sweden, all before four-thirty.

Arthur apparated to Diagon Alley to pick up some flowers for his beloved Molly and some Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans for the kids.

Lucius stopped at Diagon Alley to pick up chocolate covered raspberries and Narcissa's new dress robes; a junior broom servicing kit and slab of mint fudge for Draco; and a new book for himself.

Arthur came home to Percy yelling at Fred and George, Ginny and Ron fighting over a toy Griffith, and Molly cooking dinner while trying to maintain order over the rambunctious children. Arthur gave the kids the candy beans and presented Molly with the flowers, thus restoring calm at the Burrow.

Lucius came home to Narcissa scolding Draco for painting one of the crups with orange fingerpaint. He chastised Draco for being disobedient and made him apologize to his mother before he received the broom kit and fudge. He also gave the robes and raspberries to Narcissa, putting him in very good favor as they sat down to dinner.

Arthur sat down with his wife after getting all the kids to bed and listened to Celestina Warbeck on the WWN for a little while before retiring to bed… tomorrow would be another busy day.

Lucius helped Narcissa pack Draco's overnight bag for a sleepover with his playmate Theodore Nott. The two of them were to go out dancing… after all, Lucius Malfoy _never _worked two days in a row.


End file.
